


Giving L a Hickey

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Half Drabble, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sex and Chocolate, Wordcount: 0-100, hickey, wordcount: 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: What the title says, in a poetic half drabble.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Giving L a Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you hopelessly crushing on L, like me.

You drizzle chocolate to cover his secret mole; it makes an overflowing heart. 

The chocolate is not for him this time. There's a flash of soul behind his icy eyes. 

You lick, nibble, kiss, and suck just enough for his skin to hide under your teeth.

The mark: all yours.


End file.
